


Red Carnation

by justjunhoes



Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: Cute, Fluff, M/M, Slight Smut, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 16:28:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16814278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justjunhoes/pseuds/justjunhoes
Summary: Jinhwan cares for Chanwoo, especially when he is sick. Chanwoo admires that and feels grateful.





	Red Carnation

“Don’t you have work today?” Chanwoo rubs his eyes.

“I take leave.” Jinhwan holds his boyfriend’s hand. The heat feels like he is holding a pan straight from the kitchen.

“You shouldn’t have…I can take care of myself.”

“I don’t think so.” He points at the medicines still tightly sealed. “I bought these last night and you haven’t touched anything?”

Chanwoo sighs. He just lay down on the couch, pulling his blanket to cover his face. He could hear Jinhwan’s whining at him together with a barely audible nagging. He tosses his blanket aside.

“Why did you switch off the air cond?”

“You are sick. You are supposed to sweat yourself.”

Chanwoo suddenly hates the whines and complains coming out from Jinhwan’s mouth but he knows his boyfriend means no harm. Jinhwan is just worried and the least he could do is listen to Jinhwan. But he chooses not to.

“Ughh please don’t tell me what to do. I’m a grown up. Don’t treat me like a baby. Ughhh man.”

“Jung Chanwoo.”

“What?”

Jinhwan is taken aback. He stares at the floor trying not to cry. He hates how is like a water fountain; cries easily when things don’t go the way he wants or when people raise their voice either intentionally or not.

“I…I’m gonna cook something for you first then I’ll go.” He grabs the remote to switch the air conditioner again.

Chanwoo sits at on the couch again. He feels awful for almost yelling at Jinhwan earlier. He slowly walks to the kitchen only to find Jinhwan wiping his tears as he prepares to cook for him.

“Baby…” He gives a hug from behind. “I’m sorry.” He kisses Jinhwan’s shoulder softly. “I’m really sorry. Please don’t cry.”

“It’s okay.” Jinhwan pushes his arms away.

Chanwoo is surprised but he can’t blame Jinhwan. He weakens his grip as he lets Jinhwan go from his embrace. The small guy wastes no time to distant himself from Chanwoo.

“I…uhh…will take a shower.”

Jinhwan just nods as he glances at Chanwoo leaving the kitchen.

~~~

“The door is not locked.”

Jinhwan carefully enters the bathroom. He watches Chanwoo leaning against the tub with his eyes closed.

“Your meal is ready. Just…telling you. I’m leaving now.”

Jinhwan feels a strong grip on his wrist. He turns to look at the younger man.

“Stay.” Chanwoo opens his eyes. “I’m sorry. Please stay baby.”

Jinhwan looks into Chanwoo’s pleading eyes. He loses and the next minute, he is already in Chanwoo’s arms under the warm water flooding the tub. Soft kisses all over his shoulder and neck with Chanwoo repeating that he is sorry for being rude earlier.

Jinhwan leans against Chanwoo’s bare chest.

“Don’t ever raise your voice like that again.”

“I won’t. I’m sorry.” He kisses Jinhwan’s neck again.

“You are so mean sometimes.” Jinhwan turns so he could face Chanwoo, straddling on his lap. “Why are you like this?”

“I…I don’t know why I act like that. I have been mean to you huh?” Chanwoo caresses his cheeks gently. “I’m really sorry baby.”

“Hmmm…I don’t want to forgive you.”

“Really?” Chanwoo leans for a kiss.

They kiss and kiss again. Chanwoo is a tease. Jinhwan places his hand on Chanwoo’s nape as he pulls the man for a longer kiss. They giggle as they kiss softly, feeling each other’s lips and taking their sweet time to kiss.

“Are we going to do this here?”

“Hmmm…why not…” Jinhwan kisses him again.

Chanwoo chuckles. “Naughty. I’m sick remember?” He draws on Jinhwan’s bare back.

“Uhhh…right…” It feels ticklish. He tries not to moan over simple touch.

_“I’m sick remember?”_

But they still have a quickie after they took the shower. Chanwoo admires how beautiful Jinhwan looks when the man tops him. They hold hands as they make love. With every thrust Jinhwan gives, he watches his own manhood twitches. It is slow and sensual. Jinhwan kisses his body, nibbling against his hard nipples as he rocks his hips slowly. Chanwoo’s thighs trembles when his hole takes in every inch of Jinhwan’s dick. Another slow thrust, he moans softly as he spills onto his stomach. Jinhwan smiles at the sight of it. He pulls out after he releases himself inside.

“Let me clean you up.” He takes wet wipes from the cupboard.

“Tell me I’m the best boyfriend.” Chanwoo looks at Jinhwan.

“You are not. Please.” Jinhwan wipes his body gently. He presses his lips on Chanwoo’s lips. “You are the best boyfriend. I hope I don’t get sick after this.”

Jinhwan is glad Chanwoo bears with his random mood swings. One moment he could be clingy but the next moment he could get sulky and cries himself to sleep, especially when Chanwoo isn’t paying attention to him or when something like earlier happened.

Chanwoo thinks Jinhwan has a soft, fragile heart. Can’t allow a strong force breaking Jinhwan’s heart or else the man would turn sullen. Jinhwan cries easily, loves hugs and kisses, needy for attention. Thus, he gives Jinhwan all the attention the man needs.

“Okay time to eat. Let me reheat the food.”

Chanwoo nods as he watches Jinhwan leaves the room. He takes another quick shower, putting on only shorts and sleeveless shirt then heads to the kitchen. Jinhwan gestures him to sit at the dining table which he obliges. He gives random praises to Jinhwan, making the man laughs happily.

“I’m sexy?”

“Yes. You are.”

“I’m reheating the food.”

“And you look sexy.”

Jinhwan shakes his head, biting his lips to hide his shy smile. After about 10 minutes or so, the food is warm. He sits facing Chanwoo as he feeds him. He feels like he is going to burst anytime when Chanwoo keeps throwing cheesy praises for him.

“The food tastes better when you feed me. Isn’t that amazing?”

“Jung Chanwoo.” Jinhwan is flushed. “The food already is tasty. I’m not bad at this right?”

“I think I cook better.” He teases.

Jinhwan just pouts. Last spoon and he is done. He reminds Chanwoo to take the medicine tonight. The younger man tries to protest but finally gives in when he gives a deadly stare.

“You are a baby.” He rubs Chanwoo’s back. “See, it’s not that hard.”

“Aghhh…” Chanwoo wipes his lips. He drinks another cup of plain water. “To you.”

That night, Jinhwan falls asleep in his arms. 20 minutes into watching a sitcom, Jinhwan falls asleep. He follows suit.

“Uhhh…Chanu…” Jinhwan whines.

“What’s wrong?” He yawns. “What’s wrong baby?”

“I think I wanna take a day off. I don’t feel so good.”

Chanwoo pulls him closer to his chest. “I’ll ring your boss later. Now, sleep.” He plants a kiss on Jinhwan’s forehead. He hears nothing but a soft snore moments later. “Good night.”


End file.
